Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Bruder
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: Prussia...forgot something:D But his little brother...didn't.


_Hallo people! This is my first one shot for Hetalia, and I hope you all like it! This is in honor of Gilbert, today being his birthday. Mine, but anyway…I am going to make another one shot about Gil too so be on a look out for that~! I hope you all enjoy this little one shot, that I may continue but I don't know. It all depends on if I get a good story idea flowing with this and if you guys want me to. Hetalia does not belong to me~Hetalia belongs to its respectful owner. Alright my dears, enjoy~!_

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Bruder

**Gilbert's POV**

I looked down at my gloved hands that were entwined together, my crimson eyes examining the creases and folds of the gloves covering my albino like hands. I turned my gaze back up to the window, looking outside the wide window. I watched as the trees swayed in the wind, dancing almost-the wind being its partner.

I nodded slowly to myself, standing back up on my two feet. I stretched my arms up towards the ceiling, feeling my back crack almost but it felt so good. I looked around my now empty room, seeing no Ludwig in sight.

Ludwig and I had gone outside about two months ago, the weather being surprisingly nice for the end of summer. Ludwig ran around, laughing like a child should at his age. I smiled softly, remembering the happy memory that happened just a few months ago.

_Ludwig seemed to look down at the flowers with curiosity, raising his blond eyebrows in question. It made me laugh, seeing the child so astonished by a simple plant, a beautiful plant at that. _

_Ludwig reached down, his fingertips brushing against the blue cornflower, my country flower. Ludwig seemed to be looking at my blue cornflowers more and more lately, being amazed by their beauty it seemed. He giggled when a butterfly came out of the bud, landing atop of his nose._

_I chuckled underneath my breath, feeling a presence beside me suddenly. I looked towards my left to see Maria, my house keeper. She gave me a warm smile, glancing at the young Ludwig._

"_He seems rather happy, doesn't he Mr. Gilbert?" Maria asked. I nodded, keeping my crimson gaze on my little brother._

"_Ja, he does," I told her, hearing him giggle once more. "It makes me smile when he laughs, you know?"_

_I saw Maria nod, looking down at the soft grass. "It is gut that you found him, right?" Maria whispered, catching my attention. I looked at the young woman who brought her gaze from the grass to look me in the eyes._

"_Ja, it ist gut," I told her, hearing rapid footsteps. I then felt someone tug on my sleeve, making me turn my gaze down towards the source of the tugging._

"_Gil!" little Ludwig exclaimed, a smile currently on his lips. "Come on and play with me!"_

_I laughed, ruffling the child's hair. "Alright Luddy, let's go!" I exclaimed, his smile growing wider. _

It seemed like yesterday it was the end of summer but no, it was winter now sadly enough. Not that I didn't mind the snow, it looked rather nice actually but winter brought cold weather and that meant you being cold, which reminded me of that Ivan. I scowled at the mere mention of his name, my crimson orbs rolling the slightest bit.

Suddenly, I heard a small knock on my door, catching my attention. I stared at the door for a minute, waiting for a response but instead, got another soft knock. "Come in!" I exclaimed, letting the person enter my room.

The doorknob turned, the door being pushed opened in absolute seconds. I looked back towards the door, removing my eyes from the snow covered ground to see my little brother Ludwig with a small cake in his arms. I raised my pale eyebrows, wondering what in the world he was doing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUDER!" he suddenly exclaimed, placing the cake on the table. I laughed, now making the connection. Today was January 18, wasn't it?

"Thanks Luddy!" I exclaimed, ruffling the blond hair that sat atop of his skull. He giggled, smiling at me.

"I got you something!" Luddy exclaimed, catching me off guard once more.

"Oh Luddy, you didn't have to…" I trailed off but was cut off with a present being shoved in to my hands.

"Open it!" he exclaimed, not taking no for an answer. I sighed, listening to him for once and ripping open the gift.

I opened up the box, looking down to just make my eyes widen. There in the box was a little yellow fluff ball…a little bird.

"I thought you could name him Gilbird, after you!" Luddy exclaimed, hugging me. "Happy birthday Gil!"

I hugged him back, crushing him mist likely. "Thanks Luddy…" I trailed off, kissing the top of his head.

"Ich liebe dich Luddy, ich liebe dich."

**Hi! I got this out at the last minute for Gil's birthday! I am going to edit this...trust me. I just had to get it out for Gil today and it did. Well, technicaly yesterday but you all know what I mean! I am also going to type up another one shot for him tomorrow, may continue with this one...and will edit it later trust me! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with the edited version later~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
